Just a Bit Of Fun
by Kaze Rei
Summary: A worn out soldier drags herself through life, trying to find pleasure in anything to keep going. And just when she thought that she got used to that lifestyle, she is reminded that life won't spare her when it comes to trouble and unnecessary drama.


"Finally…" Lightning kicked the door shut, she dropped the gunblade with the sheath sloppily on the floor followed by her leather skirt, sleeveless jacket and turtleneck to make her way to her bedroom, leaving the trail she would curse the day after while cleaning.

She would have announced her return, but it was 3 am, and she lived alone. The time when she faced that thought with a frown had, since long, passed. Now it was no longer a hurtful situation, she simply viewed it as her life, she got used to it. She could even say that it became her comfort zone.

Lightning didn't wear pajamas, she didn't have the energy to take a shower, and she wasn't even able to do it. Each day she waits for this moment to relax, the moment she falls on her cold covers, the soft cool fabric brushing against her skin. No amount of alcohol can make her feel that comfortable, give her this relief. She crept under the covers, she closed her eyes, and she turned on her back. Waiting for her back pain that drags from her job to subside, she slowly shifts to her side and allows herself to doze off.

Lightning dreamt.

_In her dream, her world, Lightning's father wasn't a womanizer she barely met who keeps sleeping with random women she would never meet, and have more children she would never hear of even if they would be her half-brothers and half-sisters. _

_In her world, Lightning's mother wouldn't pass away when she was 15, leaving her to take care of her sister alone. And the world was such a harsh place. _

_In that world, she wasn't forced to grow up, to work, to barge in the world of adults, money and responsibilities. _

_In that world, she wasn't cleaning a mess, she wasn't struggling for a cruel life forced upon her from an unfortunate past. She was living her own life, these just didn't exist._

_Lightning was happy, she had a family, not new parents, but people who would be there for her whenever needed. She didn't have to worry about Serah. Strangely, Serah was just a haze in that world, and snow was a stranger she would often see but never really interact with in that world. _

_And there they were, her family, at Lebreau's bar, a place she was always welcomed with hugs from her friends, with cheers, with laughter… A person she couldn't identify flung his/her arm around lightning's shoulder and that stranger accompanied her to a stool which had a beer set by Lebreau smiling warmly at her. _

"_Ey Lightnin!" A man's voice rang, and Lightning smiled turning to him. _

_She smiled…_

* * *

Bleeeeeeeeeeeeepppp~~~

A limp hand fell on the alarm clock, shutting it. Nine o'clock already, but damn, she couldn't get good sleep even on a Saturday when she didn't have work. Lightning rolled over to her right side, pulling the warm covers closer to her body she tried to return to sleep, and like usual, this process came with a brooding about her latest dream that she would desperately try to resume. However, it wasn't really refreshing, she always found it strange, a mysterious person was often in her dreams, that person would always latch onto her, show affection to her and tease her, no matter how much she tries to push it away…

_Desperate much? _

How did she forget to turn off the alarm? With her eyes half lidded and a melancholic smirk, she stared at the clock to confirm the time. Maybe it was time to get up, even if she had to face the realization that she was alone.

* * *

"Five more minutes."

Lightning glanced uninterested at the man squirming under her. Wearing a semi-transparent white blouse that showed off her black laced bra and short jean shorts, no wonder she got all the attention. After her eighth vodka shot, she would be lying if she said that she was sober. And that's usually when she opens her third blouse button. How does she always end up like this?

She was straddling a man, her arms resting extended on his shoulders, his hands holding on to his own seat with an iron grip to keep himself from touching her. Supposedly, they had a bet, if he would last ten minutes without moving, he'd get whatever he asks for with her. What a dumbass, Lightning trailed her right hand down his chest, reaching down to his pants. She could already feel him growing under her.

"I'll have you screaming you filth-" Lightning grabbed his hair pulling his head back abruptly. "-y bi-," She pulled harder feeling some strands give in, his face twisted wincing as he released a groan. "Bitch."

Had she gotten in that situation in normal conditions, this man would have died under mysterious circumstances. Now, she just wanted to have fun. Not showing any mercy, her grip remained tight and she slipped her right hand –after making sure she brushed lightly the lump in his pants for more torture- in his pocket pulling his cigarettes pack and some gils that were in the wallet there.

"What are you doing?" He tried glancing down but she had already stuffed what she picked in her thigh pocket.

"uh uh uhhh~, no cheating big boy," the man released a sigh closing his eye as she was settling on him while discreetly returning the empty wallet to his pocket.

The man wanted to rip his pants off, and just pin her right then fuck the brains out of her. Maybe those pills were a bit extreme to him, but he was sure going to put the effects to use once this bet is over.

On the other hand, Lightning was not pleased, not at all. She rocked her hips back and forth almost causing him to come. The fabric of his own pants along with the curves that he could feel very well rubbing on his hard on, her perfume, and her hot breath were too much to handle.

Yes, Lightning was very displeased.

She stopped. Lighting took out a cigarette of what she had stolen, and she leaned over to the person occupying the stool next to them. The latter spared her a glance from his drink, and deciding that the cleavage display was a good trade he grabbed his lighter and lit the cigarette now held between the woman's lips supported by her her index and middle finger. She inhaled as her eyes wandered around…

It's the same as always, the couple kissing in the back, the depressive man who always gets drunk in the dark corner, the slutty women rubbing themselves on other men –she grinned for the hypocrisy releasing the smoke in the man's face-, the groups of friends that came different every time, the drunk men trying to flirt and fail miserably…. So she really was the exception.

Not herself.

Lightning took another drag of her cigarette.

The woman sitting on the other end of the bar wearing a metallic muscle tee with low cut arms, a brown miniskirt and a whole lot of beads and accessories including feather earrings,` chatting lively with Lebreau. By the looks alone, Lightning could tell she was a Pulsian.

Heh, fuck Pulsians. Damn immigrants.

_But she is pretty hot…._

"Oi bitch, time's up!" The man 's hands instantly caught her ass and he pulled her over him bucking his hips.

"Tch, asshole," Lightning took the cigarette out of her mouth making herself comfortable over his lap, holding it in a pincher grasp, she stubbed out the cigarette on his forehead, completely squashing it, ,the ash that had formed falling on his nose and cheeks.

"You fucking slut!" The man screeched jumping on his feet and he rushed in an attempt to wipe it off, causing lightning to fall off of him standing and she used the opportunity to step back.

"Pathetic, did you really think you're getting anything?"

"Lightning! Not again! What the hell?!" Lebreau shouted at her throwing the towel that didn't even hit.

"I'll kill you!" The pink haired girl, even if she was drunk, had no problem dodging the sloppy left hook delivered by the _drunktard_ by moving to her left before kneeing him in the stomach leaving him to fall on his own. He was just as drunk, even before they took the shots actually…

" 'Was his treat Breau!" The pinkette winked at the barmaid smirking, and walked out stumbling slightly which rid her of any cool aura or badass moment she could have had then. And the man puked. That also made things just disgusting.

"Araaaa, she probably took his money as well…" Said barmaid shook her head facepalming. This wasn't the first time this happened, it was actually frequent whenever that girl went out drinking. Gadot arrived as if it was a routine and he carried the man by the back his shirt like he would hold a stray dog to the toilets to avoid bigger messes.

At the same time, Maqui came out from the personnel door behind the bar already holding the mop and bucket full of water, with all the wailing it was easy to figure out that this would be required. But-

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE DOING The DIRTY WORK?!" The blonde boy yelled at his manager.

"You're the youngest, duh~!" Lebreau replied giving him a thumbs up which made the pulsian burst into laughter. Sadly, it didn't make the boy's job any easier.

"Another beer please!"

"Coming right up!" That was the cue for the end of the little show, the bartender went back to her work and the rest finished cleaning the mess and sending the man home after billing him. The customers weren't very phased, the regulars were used to it, and brawls were common at bars and it went fast enough to not disturb the rest too much.

But there was one thing left that confused the Pulsian stranger, what happened to that Lightning. Wasn't she too drunk to drive? Of course, the pretty face explained her interest… And getting the man's ass handed to him that easily… Anyway, if she was a regular here, she knew they could meet later. Fang just decided to simply enjoy the beer for a while and relax, she was confident that this wasn't the last of Lightning that she'd have to deal with. And it was about to get messy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FF13, or it would have been sexier and stupider/funnier. And I'd be rich. And I'd have a servant who'd put mosquito repellent for me cause I'm too lazy and this damn mosquito just took its time sucking my blood. I think I got distracted.

To resume what had turned into my AN: GAIS. I loved how this turned out, but I'm sorry to break it to ya (I just killed the mosquito FUCK YEA), as I was saying, I don't write much. More like I can't write, and only do it when I get this sudden super strange inspiration. And this has been sitting in my documents for months, so I just decided to post it while I'm at it :D My point is, I don't know when it will get updated and it might take a while :(

Boobs.

Stay strong. (HI DOMO)

Sincerely, Shiny princess~


End file.
